


On the Edge

by scentedpinecone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Breakfast Club References, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Post-Episode 06e19 I Am My Monster, Romance, Sneaking Out, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scentedpinecone/pseuds/scentedpinecone
Summary: When Connie is feeling a little too wrapped up in her studies, Steven plans to help her feel a better sense of teenage adventure. They could get into huge trouble, but not the kind they've ever faced before.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 28
Kudos: 135





	1. The Breakfast Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate some criticism to help improve my writing style, so feel free to say whatever comes to mind (:
> 
> *Slight continuation of previous work, “Everyone Is Concerned”

“Hi, Steven!”

“Hey, Connie.”

Steven sat up on his bed, phone in hand as he video called Connie. She was currently on the bus ride home from school. Steven could hear all the commotion from the kids around her.

“I just wanted to make sure we were still on for this afternoon. It looks like it’s gonna rain,” Connie warned.

Steven swallowed, looking to the sky outside his sliding door. Clouds were certainly threatening to roll in from over the ocean.

“Oh, the forecast is always wrong. I have a feeling it’ll be sunny,” he assured her.

Connie looked confused. “Well… okay. But don’t be surprised if we get rained on.”

Steven laughed it off, knowing she was right. “Okay, well text me when you get home so I can come pick you up.”

“Sounds good. See ya!” With that, she hung up.

Steven sighed, pressing the phone to his chest. It was going to rain. Maybe he could get her into the house through his sliding door? No, of course not. How would they climb to the balcony non-suspiciously?

He groaned. They might just have to picnic in the rain. Rain’s romantic, right?

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone alerting him of a message from Connie.

_“We’re 5 stops away from my house”_

Steven gave up on trying to find a solution and smoothed out his comforter, then picked up some clothes that had been carelessly tossed to the floor. He took one last glance at his room to make sure it was tidy, then trudged down the stairs.

“Hey,” Connie greeted as she climbed into the Dondai’s passenger seat.

“How was school?” Steven responded.

“Oh, the usual.” The two continued to talk about Connie’s classes, a funny story about what Patricia had done during lunch, and as Connie was explaining how a classmate had set off one of the teachers, raindrops began to hit the windshield. Steven’s fear was confirmed. Connie stalled from her story.

“Uh, maybe we should hang out at your house instead,” she offered.

“...Yeah,” Steven grumbled.

Before long, they arrived at the beach house, rain now pouring. Steven drove up the hill rather than parking at the bottom so they could dash up the stairs before they got soaked.

“Ready?” Connie asked playfully as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Mhm,” came Steven’s reply as he did the same. They threw the doors open and sprinted up the stairs against the rain till they were met with the tarp covering the entire front of the house. Steven ran to the side of it, doing his best to shield his face from the rain.

“You have to kinda squeeze in,” he informed her before demonstrating.

Once the two were inside, they were pretty much drenched. The warm atmosphere made everything humid and clingy. Repairs on the wall had already begun, and there were wooden beams supporting the structure. The tarp was in place any time there wasn’t construction being done. Steven turned to Connie.

“I… didn’t want you seeing the house like this,” he admitted, sheepishly. Connie turned toward him, smiling sympathetically.

“Is that why you were avoiding making plans here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. Steven simply nodded.

Connie giggled. “It’s not like I haven’t seen this before. And your house has been worse, silly. Let’s just go upstairs.” She took his hand, pulling him toward the staircase.

Steven allowed himself to be pulled as her words lingered. It wasn’t about the damage, it was about what caused the damage. He wanted so badly to move on from that whole incident that he’d hoped to keep Connie away from all possible reminders of it. She hadn’t mentioned, ‘ _oh yeah, isn’t that the gaping hole that you broke into your own house when you became a giant pink freak?'_ but obviously she had thought it. Of course, the Friday they had planned on a week in advance happened to be the day it rained after weeks of clear skies.

They arrived at the top of the stairs, hand in hand. Steven released her to remove his soaked jacket, Connie doing the same, so only their hair and shoes remained damp.

“So, what do you want to do?” Connie asked eagerly, hoping to shake Steven out of his deflated mood. Steven shrugged, looking around. Connie did the same, happy to help him decide. She walked over to his TV.

“What movies do you have?” She asked. Steven could honestly wonder the same thing. He didn’t watch much tv lately, save for Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot.

“Well, let’s see,” he said, pulling out a box of VHS tapes. They were mostly older movies from the 80’s and 90’s that Greg had somewhat-illegally collected over time. Both Steven and Connie reached in, sorting through the tapes.

“How ‘bout this one?” Connie offered, pulling out a tape labeled ‘The Breakfast Squad’.

“It’s a classic.”

Steven glanced at it. He hadn’t seen that one yet. It was among the movies that Greg had forbidden Steven from watching until he turned 16. The box they were shifting through was a birthday present.

“Is it about… breakfast?” He asked, confused. Connie giggled.

“No, it actually has nothing to do with that. I haven’t seen it, but I know it’s about some kids from different types of groups bonding in detention,” she clarified. Steven nodded.

“Okay, sounds interesting,” he agreed.

He started up the tape, winding to the beginning and taking a seat next to Connie at the foot of the bed. As the movie began, Connie did that “rest your hand on your thigh so he knows he can take it” thing, but Steven wrapped an arm around her right off the bat. Her cheeks went pink as she rested into his shoulder.

As the movie progressed, they found themselves switching to the floor to rest their backs against the bed. Many scenes that lived up to the R rating left them blushing and awkwardly avoiding eye contact, while others left them laughing or staring with concern for the character on screen. By the end, suspense had them sitting back up on the foot of the bed.

As the movie ended, the two looked at each other with teary eyes, silently communicating how they felt about the film. Steven sighed and fell backwards on the bed, legs dangling off the edge.

“That was a really good movie,” he said emotionally as he scrubbed tears with the heel of his hand. Connie fell backwards as well, doing the same. She said nothing, just lost in deep thought as she stared at the ceiling.

“... I wish every high schooler would watch this movie… maybe things would be a lot less cliquey,” she sighed. Steven nodded in agreement.

After minutes of silence, Steven changed the subject.

“So, tell me about the world of Connie. How’s studying?”

Connie groaned dramatically, slapping both hands against her face and dragging them downward.

“Let’s just say I reeeeally needed this break,” she emphasized.

Steven propped himself on one elbow to face her.

“What’s that mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love to learn, but all this studying is making me crazy! Everyone else my age is out… drinking at parties and making memories while I’m sitting at my desk at home after a whole day of sitting at my desk at school! I wish I didn’t have to be so responsible to prepare for college. I just… wanna be more like a teenager!”

Steven laughed as he laid back down. “What, so you wanna be more bad?” Connie giggled back, shrugging.

“Well, I wouldn’t call it ‘bad’... maybe more… on the edge,” she grinned. Steven nodded passively, as if accepting her definition.

“I will admit, as traumatic as some of our adventures have been, it was exhilarating to have so much action in life. As nice as it is to settle down and focus on a career, I do miss some of the thrill,” Connie explained.

Steven stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and facing down at Connie.

“You know, we can still have adventures. They can be less life-threatening with all the same thrills,” he offered. Connie sighed dramatically.

“I mean, we can always go hike a mountain or take a cool drive somewhere. That’s what people who haven’t been to space call an adventure.”

“I was thinking something more… ‘on the edge’.” He made air quotes with his fingers as he said it.

Connie raised an eyebrow at the reference to her previous choice of words.

“Alright, shoot.”

Steven smirked.

“Let me sneak you out tonight.”

Connie shot upright. “What?!”

He laughed. “I know, it’s crazy. But it would be pretty thrilling,” he added in an attempt to sell the deal. Connie scoffed playfully.

“But what if I got caught? My parents would murder me… they’d murder you! Steven, that’s so… bad,” she fought a smile as she looked at him, begging with her eyes that he keep talking her into it. Steven raised his hands defensively.

“It’s totally your decision, but I’m more than happy to help if it would make you feel more like a teenager,” he watched the battle between logic and emotion play out comically on her face as she contemplated. He continued.

“I’ve never been to high school, but it’s certainly what edgy teens do in the movies,” he added comically. Connie faced him.

“Alright,” she agreed. Steven smirked again.

“Yeah?”

Taking one final moment to think the decision over, she locked it in.

“Yeah. Let’s sneak out.”


	2. Sneaking Out and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Sorry I'm running a little late with this chapter. I had to work an especially long shift today when I could have been writing.
> 
> It is currently 4:48 a.m. and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did (:
> 
> As always, criticism is appreciated to help improve my writing.
> 
> -Sariah

It was 1 a.m. and Steven was fighting sleep.

As exciting as it was for Connie to break the rules, Steven was pretty much allowed out whenever he wanted. It was almost annoying.

As tempting as his covers looked, he forced himself to sit on top of them in his clothes and keep his eyes open. He wondered if Connie was having trouble staying awake as well, but realized quickly that she had to be wide awake with excitement.

He thought back to their earlier conversation, where they had made the official plans. It was about 10 p.m.

Connie was to wait until an hour after her parents had gone to bed, just to make absolute sure they wouldn’t come in, then text Steven when it was safe. He would then park down the street and walk to get her.

Steven didn’t realize it would get so late. How long did it take parents to go to bed?

As Steven thought, he began to drift, only realizing when he was startled awake by his phone. There was the signal.

Grabbing his now-dry jacket, he started down the stairs, rubbing the heaviness from his eyes. Maybe he’d stop for coffee on the way. When he got to the bottom, he suddenly noticed Greg on the couch. He looked up from the magazine he was reading.

“Hey, Steven.”

“Oh, hey dad. What are you doing here?” Greg shrugged.

“I came in earlier since the weather was rocking the van. I guess I never realized it stopped raining.”

He eyed Steven’s jacket and keys in his hand.

“Where you headed?”

“I’m gonna go sneak Connie out.”

Greg stared for a second, unsure if he should live up to his roll as a parent and police his son’s fun, or live up to his roll as Greg and allow it without a second glance.

“Alright, don’t get into trouble,” he compromised. Having done the same thing on a regular basis at Steven’s age, who was he to say no?

Steven was almost, barely, just a little disappointed. He may not have realized, but his blunt honesty was almost a test to see if Greg would put his foot down.

“I won’t,” he slipped past the tarp and walked out to find the sky clearer than ever. Not a single cloud. The weather sure was moody. He enjoyed the cooling breeze as he walked down the hill to his car.

He got in, noticing how quiet everything was by the increased volume of his engine starting up. He’d never driven out this late on his own.

Normally, Steven would play music as he drove, his selections depending on his mood. Some days, it was shitty radio pop, to which he would obnoxiously sing along, others, it was earsplitting metal at full volume. Today, it was neither, nor anything in-between. He found himself serenely cruising in silence. He knew it had to be his tiredness.

He enjoyed the sights of the sleeping town as he crossed from his city to the next, eventually arriving in Connie’s neighborhood. He parked at the end of the street as planned, the slam of his car door interrupting the symphony of crickets in the night.

He texted Connie, “ _I’m here, get ready_ ”, as he approached the house.

He watched as her windows were pulled open and she cautiously climbed up to kneel on the sill. He would have to take extra careful measure not to be seen or heard as he passed her parents’ window on the way up.

Steven readied up, then jumped as quietly as possible all the way up to Connie’s third-story window. Upon his arrival, she threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her to him in mid-air before they gently floated back to the ground.

“Hi,” Connie whispered with an excited grin, arms still around his neck, face mere inches from his. Steven couldn’t help but grin back at how cute she was, so excited to be with him in such a forbidden circumstance. Any sleepiness he’d felt just minutes before melted away.

“Hi,” he responded at the same volume, tightening his arms around her.

“Where do you wanna go?” she whispered.

“I don’t know,” he whispered back, still smiling. Connie quietly giggled.

“I know a place, come on.” She removed her arms from him and took his hand to lead him.

Once they were a safe distance from the house, they could speak at a normal volume.

“I left some pillows under my covers in case my parents come in,” Connie explained, excitedly. Steven laughed.

“You really thought everything out,” he observed. Connie nodded giddily.

“If we get caught, we’re dead,” somehow, the excitement didn’t leave her tone. Their interlocked hands swung between them as she seemed to almost bounce along-side him.

“So, where we going?” Steven asked.

“You’ll see,” Connie responded.

Soon enough, they approached their destination. It was an elementary school. Connie led Steven to the yard, where there was a running track and playground. She brought him to the swingset, releasing his hand as she sat on the swing. Steven took the swing next to her.

“Do you come here a lot?” he asked.

“Not lately. I’ve been too busy. I did when I was younger. But even then, I would just sit right here and read,” she responded.

Steven stared at the sky as he processed her response. He spoke out of nowhere;

“Are you happy?”

“What?” Connie turned her head toward him.

“Like… with school. It seems like you’re missing out on a lot of things you like to do, and like it’s stressing you out.”

“Well, of course I’m happy. I like school and I like my friends. It can just be a big workload is all…” She sighed.

“I’m pursuing a really high education, and these days, you can’t do that if you slack off.”

“Oh…” came Steven’s reply. There was silence for a moment.

“So, what about the movie? Is that what made you wanna do this?” he asked.

“... I dunno. Partly? I didn’t even know I wanted to do this until you brought it up… But I guess watching those characters go against their responsibilities and have a good time inspired me a little.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” she said with a smile.

“It’s a beautiful night. Wanna stargaze?” she added.

“Yes.”

The two got up off the swing and walked to the grass, which was cool compared to the warm air. They laid down side-by-side and watched the sky.

The same crickets from before drowned the silence and added a beautiful backtrack to the sight before them. Despite having been far beyond the stars they were seeing, the sight never got old.

“How have you been lately?” Connie asked, in reference to his mental health. It had been about a week since the meltdown.

“Pretty good. I had my first video call with my therapist. She seems pretty nice,” he began.

“Aaand… I haven’t had any ‘outbursts’ lately either.” Whether that was due to improvement or everyone being more careful around him, he didn’t know, but he sincerely hoped it was the former.

Connie wasn’t sure if ‘outburst’ was the healthiest word for his pink episodes. He couldn’t really help them, after all. Regardless, she did her best to be supportive.

“That’s great, Steven.” She had another question, debating if it would be too personal to ask. She decided to go for it.

“Um, how did your therapist… take everything?” Obviously, this was no regular case. Connie wondered if the therapist had to question the reality of Steven’s problems, or even his entire nature in general. As far as she knew, he was the only alien-human hybrid to walk the earth. In fact, he was a perfect fusion of the two. How could he explain to a complete stranger with a degree in psychology that if the precious stone sticking out of his abdomen were to be removed, he would split into two beings of different species, and the human half would begin to die? And that it had happened before? How could anyone ever believe that his gem-half granted him superhuman abilities, without seeing it firsthand? That his flesh body offered little limitation to his alien abilities, despite being the same organic make-up as everyone else’s? There was absolutely no scientific or medical explanation to Steven’s existence. To a human with no experience with gems, it would sound completely crazy, right?

“She didn’t question it too hard. I introduced her to the gems and my dad, and they helped me explain that it would be a pretty different case. I didn’t get too much into it. We just talked about normal therapy stuff after that.”

“Oh, okay,” Connie said, slightly relieved. It would certainly make matters worse if Steven had to deal with a licensed therapist not believing his life’s story, on top of everything else.

As time passed, they talked about everything. Connie about school and her future plans, Steven about his potential plan for a road trip across the states that she had helped him come up with the last time they were together, stories that took place in one another’s absence, eventually landing the conversation on each other as their eyes grew heavy.

They talked about what their futures meant for their relationship and how they would overcome the long distance until they could be with each other again. Steven cracked half-serious jokes about her getting whisked away by college studs, to which she would comically respond that Steven was the only boy who could take her to space.

“Yeah, and fuse with you”, Steven proudly added with a laugh. Connie found his jealousy endearing, but was beginning to worry that maybe it was stressing him out.

“Steven, you’re not really worried that I’ll find someone else when I leave, are you?” she asked in a more serious tone. Steven turned his head to face her.

“Maybe a little?” he responded quietly, fear suddenly present in his voice. Connie sat up, Steven following along. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. A light blush took to his cheeks as he returned the gesture.

“I’ve known you since 6th grade. You’re not like other people”, she reminded him somewhat sternly.

“First of all, I’ll never meet anyone who would put half the effort into being my friend as you do. Secondly, no one is as interesting as Steven Universe! _I’m_ the one who should feel scared of losing _you_!”

“... But you’re not, right?” He checked.

Connie pulled back, smiling.

“No, Steven. Because I know you care about me. And I care about you more than any “stud” I’ll ever meet.” Both of them laughed, Steven now realizing how ridiculous it was to worry.

“And… you know I’ve already been asked out a few times, right?”

“ _What?_ ”

No, he did not know that.

“Who’s asked you out before?” He sounded a little riled up. Connie giggled.

“It’s nothing to worry about. Every high schooler gets asked on a date at some point. And it’s not like I’ve actually gone out with any of them,”

“How many times has that happened?”

Connie silently counted for a moment.

“About three. Each time was someone I barely knew from school.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Usually… that I was interested in someone else?”

“Oh.”

He gasped, realizing.

“Ohh,”

She giggled, and he smiled at the ground.

“Well, I’ve never asked you on a date… Do you want me to?” He faced her again.

She stared at him for a moment, almost confused.

“This is a date.”

“... It is?”

Connie blushed.

“Well, I thought so. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Steven blushed as well.

“I don’t know, I thought dates were supposed to be… more romantic?” He brought a hand to the back of his neck, a little embarrassed that he hadn’t realized sooner.

“A date can be anything as long as you’re spending time with someone you want to know better,” Connie clarified.

Steven looked at her blankly.

“Then we’ve gone on plenty of dates,” he observed.

“Well, I think part of a date is knowing it’s a date… otherwise it’s hanging out.”

Steven looked even more confused.

“So… we aren’t on a date?”

Connie laughed, gently shoving him.

“Well, we are now, silly.”

“I didn’t realize there were so many rules,” Steven said playfully.

“Shut up!” Connie shoved at him again as they laughed.

Their laughter slowly died down, and they were left staring at each other’s faces. Neither of them said anything. Their expressions slowly dropped. Steven found his eyes trailing down to her mouth, positive that she could tell even in the dark. Pushing back temptation, he spoke.

“Let’s go to the lighthouse… there’s less light pollution so the sky is clearer.”

Connie looked slightly disappointed, but eager nonetheless that the night would continue.

“Okay.”

They walked hand-in-hand back to the Dondai. Both fought sleep as Steven drove. He chose a chill, lo-fi cd to play to break the silence. It reminded Connie of studying.

It was nearly 3 when they arrived. Their minds were fogged over with sleepiness. They got out of the car and began their trek up the hill. By the time they got to the top, both of them were thoroughly exhausted. They took a moment to breathe, gazing at the scenary before them.

The lighthouse had become a haven for everybody. It was a place for brooding, reading, relaxing, discovering healing abilities, guitaring, injecting lethal amounts of poison into the earth, picnicking, you name it.

“Have you ever seen the ocean at this time of night?” Steven asked through heavy breaths.

Connie nodded.

“A few times. It’s so pretty. It looks like the tops of the waves are glowing.” She looked at him.

“So, what do you wanna do?”

_Kiss you till dawn._

“Dance,” he shrugged, banishing his first idea from his mind. Connie giggled.

“Dance?”

“Yeah, why not?” Steven grinned as he pulled out his phone for music. Something slow and soft-tempoed began playing. He turned up the volume to max and set the phone down, offering his hand to Connie. She took it with a playful roll of her eyes, and he pulled her close. His free hand found her waist as he swayed her with the tempo. She gave in, letting her own free hand rest on his shoulder.

The last time they had truly danced together was Steven’s fourteenth birthday. Then, it had felt more awkward and forced. Just stepping back and forth in a straight line with all eyes on them.

Now, Steven moved naturally with the beat and guided her along, stepping around the space as they moved together. It left Connie’s cheeks heating up as she started to see the appeal in slow-dancing. She giggled as Steven spun her around.

“You’re adorable,” she joked.

“You’re beautiful,” Steven responded, slowing their dance to a stop as he stared at her moonlit face just inches from his own.

Connie couldn’t help the smile that forced its way to her face at his compliment. Steven must not have realized how much she’d loved hearing it. Again, his eyes wandered down to her lips.

Her smile softened. Steven let go of her hand to brush her hair behind her ear. As his hand drew back, Connie caught it against her cheek, eliciting a tiny gasp from Steven. Heat rushed to his face, and he could feel the same reaction from her against his palm. With Connie’s other hand currently on his shoulder, she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. They met halfway as their lips locked.

Soft music continued to play from Steven’s phone as they held each other, Connie’s face resting against Steven’s palm, her own hand holding it there. Her other arm remained draped around his neck, and his arm around her waist. As soon as they drew back, their mouths found each other again as they shifted their heads for a new angle. Neither of them had to take the lead, they worked together. Mutual sleep-deprivation seemed to cloud their minds as barriers dropped.

Connie removed her hand from atop Steven’s and joined her arm with the one around his neck as they drew back a second time, only to dive into a third kiss. Each synchronized movement of their lips sent waves of heat and butterflies through their bodies. Everything was soft and slow as they simply enjoyed each others’ presence. Years of pent up, unexpressed desire went into each second, each motion, and yet, they didn’t escalate any further. They didn’t need to.

When they pulled apart, this time they stayed apart, staring wide-eyed at each other as if wrapping their heads around what had just happened. They both breathed jagged and heavily as they recovered from both their racing heartbeats and their means of breathing being temporarily occupied. The song reached its ending as they stood in each other’s arms. They remained just like that for a few moments longer, until Steven brushed his hand off of her cheek to wrap that arm around her waist where his other arm already was.

The air had developed that distinct 3 am chill that existed even in the summer. Connie rested her head against Steven, taking comfort in the warmth from his larger body. Her heavy eyelids gave in and dropped closed. She felt like she’d never been so comfortable. Steven noticed how sleepy she seemed. He could have dozed off right then and there as well, despite standing up.

“You’re tired. Let’s get you home,” he said, reluctantly. Connie gave a sleepy groan of disapproval without moving.

“I’ll just sleep at your house,” she said as a mix of joking around and shut-off filters from the late hour.

Steven chuckled, suddenly picking up her legs and carrying her effortlessly back down the hill. Connie couldn’t complain. She kept her arms tight around his neck and enjoyed the ride until he opened the car door to place her gently into the passenger seat. She buckled up as he walked around to the other side and got in. They drove in silence, Connie dozing and jolting back up at every bump and turn.

They arrived at her street around 3:45. Steven convinced Connie to get out of the car on her own, and they walked back to her house, stopping in the driveway.

“Thank you for sneaking me out,” she said just above a whisper before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Steven grinned.

“Anytime,” he whispered back.

“Let’s do it again soon. It was really, really fun,” Connie whispered with a quiet giggle.

“Definitely,” he agreed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, assuming position for jumping back up to her window.

“Okay, I’m ready,” she said. Steven nodded before picking her up bridal style like he’d done earlier and jumping all the way up. He hung in the air for a second to place her safely on the windowsill, then descended just slowly enough to not hurt himself or make any sound.

Connie waved as he started back down the street. Steven returned the gesture with a bright smile before placing his hands in his pockets and disappearing from her view. By the time Connie had changed into her pajama top, she was out cold, still in her shorts.

Steven enjoyed the drive home. His face burned as he thought back to their moment on the hill. When he got home, Greg was asleep on the couch. Steven headed upstairs and fell forward onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately like Connie had, shoes on and everything.

He didn’t realize until that point, but he’d needed to feel more like a regular teenager just as much as Connie did. Crashing fully clothed sure sealed the deal.

His dreams that usually ran from forgettable to nightmarish were particularly sweet that night.


End file.
